Rumors
by princess-of-queens
Summary: "Soundwave is very vigilant" Megatron's voice cracked "I am not blind, Starscream. Soundwave likes you, a little too much for my taste" Megatron pointed a claw in Starscream's face "You are My mate. And DO NOT forget that"


Rumors….

A pointless and useless way of wasting everyone's time.

They only start drama.

They have even started wars.

"You wished to see me, Lord Megatron" I heard a small voice echo in my audio receptors. I quickly looked away from the window I was currently staring out of and looked over toward the door. My eyes narrowed at the Con who entered my private quarters. But my mouth stayed calm, rather then curling up into a snarl.

"Ah, Starscream. Come in" I pulled the corners of my lips in into a smirk. I walked over to my deck and took a seat. Starscream merely nodded and closed the door behind him. He looked around the room as he made his way for to the chair sitting in front of my deck. I followed his eyes; he seemed to be looking for something. Possibly making sure my gun was not with me. Oh, how he feared my gun. "No need to worry, my mate. Come sit, you seem stressed." I leaned forward and rested my elbows on my deck. Starscream's small, red eyes shot a glance at me. But just as fast as he looked at me, he looked down at his feet as he walked. He took a seat in front of my deck, making it clear he was unsure on way he was here.

"Skywarp said you wished you talk with me about something rather important?" Starscream questioned. He brought his head up just enough to look at me. I sighed lightly; Starscream did not even see it.

"Yes, we need to talk about some things" I rolled off my glossa. "Battle plains, troops, and things like that, in case you were wondering" Starscream's shoulders rolled back and his whole body lightened up. He even raised his head more, so that I could see his whole face.

"Oh, I see, my lord. What is it that you wish to know? About the troops, I mean?" He tilted his head and folded his hands in his lap.

"Oh, anything" I shrugged "Any of them acting weird?" I regretted the words coming out of my mouth. They were unnaturally, and Starscream of all Bots would notice my awkwardness. "Are any of them bothering you?" Starscream shook his head with a small grin.

"Megatron, I am their superior, I am their Air Commander." Starscream crossed his legs and looked me in the eyes. "But to answer your question, no sir. No one is brothering me" I leaned back in my seat and rubbed my hands down the sides of my helmet. Trying to release some of my stress.

"If you say so" I rolled my eyes. Starscream looked down and cleared his throat.

"You question me?" He sounded annoyed. I turned my head, looking out the window I was standing at earlier.

"I do" I fisted up my hands as they rested next to my jaw. Starscream cowed away, leaning deep into his seat. I stood up, readying myself to yell at him over something I only heard about.

Over a Rumor…..

"M-my liege, pl-please, do n-not be angry with me" Starscream jumped to his feet and started backing away. I crossed my arms and stepped away from my deck and chair. My eyes still focused on the stars and moon just outside my window.

"Now wherever did you get the idea that I was angry, Starscream?" I mocked. "Is there a reason I should be mad?"

"N-no" Starscream ran around my deck and came to stand next to me. "I have done nothing wrong"

"Really?" I laughed. Sending a jolt of fear though Starscream's spark. "I have heard some things about you lately, my dear. Things I am not happy about" Starscream looked around the room, double checking that we were alone.

"Sweetspark, please. What is wrong?" Starscream laid his hand on my shoulder. "What have you heard about me?" I closed my eyes and tensed up my joints and cords.

"Soundwave is very…. Vigilant" My voice cracked "I am not blind, Star. Soundwave likes you, a little too much for my taste. As well as his pets. If Soundwave cannot be around you, he sends one of his pets to watch over you in till he returns. "

"You are kidding, right?" Starscream stepped back. I turned toward him, grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him up against the wall. I showed my teeth and growled in his face. He took a deep breath and looked up at me "I guess not" He moaned.

"You little tart" I hissed, my glossa flickering like a snack. "All you do is tease." Starscream's eyes grew big and his mouth opened, showing his teeth and glossa as well.

"How dare you" He fought back "You know that I would never go and do something so..so..so impure. I am a one bot kind of seeker, love." He wrapped his hands around my neck and squeezed. I choked and tried to pull away, without letting him go.

"I use to believe that" I snorted, still fighting his grip. "They showed me, they showed me the videos from the hallway cameras. You, my own mate, and….Soundwave, my own brother, all over each other." Starscream gulped and pulled his hands away from my neck. He looked down and sighed.

"They?"

"Thundercracker and Skywarp" I rolled my shoulders back, popping my neck.

"Finish me" He mumbled.

"W-what?" I gasped.

"I admit" He started to wheeze "I flirted and played with him. But I did nothing more. And neither did he. He did not like the idea in the first place. But you are always so busy. And….I just wanted someone to pay a little attention to me. I wanted to feel wanted. So finish me, please. The lord of the Decepticons should have a loyal and single sparked mind mate" Starscream covered his face with his hands. My eyes widened and I dropped my hands from his shoulders.

"Starscream" I shook my head "I'm sorry. This is my entire fault. I can't believe I was so foolish. I should have known." I rubbed one of my hands down his chest and back up and around his neck. "A seeker like you needs to be tended to all the time" I smirked. Starscream closed his eyes when I started rubbing the back of his neck.

"I promise, we did nothing. I am still only yours. I just wanted to….." I cut him off by pressing my lips to his. He quickly expected my glossa in his mouth. He let his own glossa get tangled up with mine. He slowly pulled away, but unwillingly. Starscream crossed his arms. "You really think I would go with Soundwave?" I shrugged at his question "That is sad. He would be like dated a single father with four kids. And you know me; I am not a motherly type."

"You could be though" I turned to him with a smile "I like to think that you would be a wonderful mother."

"You think so?" Starscream smiled and his wings dropped. I turned my whole body toward him and frowned.

"Someday" I pointed out "I hope it's not anytime soon. We are in the middle of a war. And you are needed in the field just as much as you are needed here, around base"

"I know" Starscream waved his hand.

"I just hope I will be the sire of your child when the day comes" I told him. He nodded.

"Who else could possible sweep my off my feet?" Starscream laughed "You do realize how hard it is to make a flyer fall, right?"

"I'd say it's pretty hard" I brought him in for a hug. I looked to the side, out my window as my screamer nuzzled into my side. I saw big red eyes staring back at me. I could hear the bot's growls from where I was standing, through the glass. I pulled Starscream closer to me, blocking out the sound from him.

"Soundwave" I hissed, it was more of a question to see who it was. The bot nodded and backed away slowly from my window. I was surprised Starscream did not hear me call Soundwave's name.

: This is not over, Starscream IS mine: Soundwave said through our comm. link.

: We shall see, old friend: I comm. linked back.

Rumors….

A pointless and useless way of wasting everyone's time.

They only start drama.

They have even started wars.


End file.
